Scissura
by MoOonshine
Summary: Scissura : Scission, Séparation, Rupture en latin. Mais pas d'inquéitudes à avoir, ça ne concerne pas nos deux choupidous, seulement l'un d'entre eux. Peut être considéré comme une suite de Purificatio. D/C sous-entendu, pas de lemons pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Depuis que Dean savait qu'un ange veillait sur lui, il dormait relativement bien.  
Et cette nuit-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle.  
Il commençait même à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, il pouvait espérer que la guerre ne se finisse pas mal pour les hommes, il pouvait même espérer retrouver son petit frère, celui qui ne lui faisait pas de cachotteries, celui qui ne s'envoyait pas en l'air avec un démon.  
Etonnant comme une seule personne pouvait tout changer.

Dean se réveilla doucement en sentant la chaleur dans laquelle il était enveloppé disparaître, en entendant le froissement des draps et en sentant un corps se glisser sous les couvertures pour se blottir contre lui.  
Castiel.  
Castiel qui était venu le rejoindre, comme la nuit précédente, et la nuit encore avant.  
Malgré les interdictions, malgré le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas, malgré les sceaux qui se brisaient les uns après les autres.  
Un sourire ourla ses lèvres sans que Dean ne puisse le retenir, et sans qu'il ne le veuille non plus.  
Et il était heureux, à cet instant, de savoir que son ange avait trouvé du temps pour venir le voir.  
Parce qu'il était heureux lorsque Castiel était prêt de lui.

-Mmh ? Cas ?

Le front de l'ange se posa sur sa poitrine, et Dean put sentir sa respiration rapide.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Dean le sentait.  
Son ange était malheureux.  
Peut être parce qu'un de ses frères étaient morts.  
Encore un, les démons étaient peut être moins puissants que les anges, pour la plupart, mais ils étaient plus nombreux, et aucune morale ne les retenait.  
Quoique, peut être que les anges n'avaient pas de morale finalement.  
Le sceau de Samhain est un bon exemple après tout. Les anges étaient prêts à tous pour enrayer la guerre, même prêts à sacrifier des innocents.  
Mais Castiel n'était pas comme ça, n'était plus comme ça.  
Il avait changé.  
A force de côtoyer les humains, et Dean plus particulièrement, il avait fini par voir les humains comme autre chose qu'une denrée inutile et sacrifiable.  
Dans tous les cas, Castiel n'allait pas bien, et c'était à Dean d'arranger ça.  
Il passa son bras autour de lui, l'attirant dans une étreinte qu'il voulait rassurante.

-Castiel ?  
-Il est mort...

Le regard de Dean se porta inconsciemment sur le lit qu'occupait son frère.  
Sam dormait.  
Dean soupira, rassuré.  
Sammy était ici.  
Sammy était vivant.  
Il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre.  
Pas après avoir perdu sa mère, pas après avoir perdu son père.  
Sam était maintenant sa seule famille, quoiqu'il fasse.  
Dean caressa doucement l'épaule de Castiel, l'encourageant à se confier.

-Qui ça ?

Dean se demanda si les anges pouvaient pleurer, parce qu'il croyait sentir les larmes de Castiel mouiller son t-shirt.  
La main de l'ange agrippait le tissu.

-James...

Dean dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la réponse, et elle le surprit.  
Comment l'hôte de Castiel pouvait-il être mort ?

-Oh... Je suis désolé...

La relation d'un ange avec son vaisseau était intense, encore plus si l'ange en question était Castiel.  
Lui et son hôte partageaient beaucoup de chose, et Dean pouvait tout à fait comprendre que sa mort bouleversait Castiel à ce point.

-C'est de ma faute.

La main de Dean caressait le dos de Castiel en de larges cercles apaisants.

-Non, je suis sûr que non, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Les yeux bleus de Castiel remontèrent vers Dean.

-Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

Dean caressa le visage de Castiel, enlevant les larmes du bout des doigts.  
Comme lorsqu'il consolait Sammy, lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

-Parce que je te connais. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas sa mort. Que tu as tout fait pour le protéger. Que tu voudrais qu'il revienne à la vie.

Les yeux de Dean se plongèrent dans ceux de Castiel, tentant de le réconforter.  
Si l'hôte était mort, c'est que Castiel avait été lui aussi en danger.  
Bien entendu, il savait que l'ange participait à des batailles.  
Bien entendu, il savait que des anges mourraient.  
Mais il ne voulait pas concevoir que son ange se mette en danger.  
Et Dean avait besoin de savoir à quel type de danger s'exposait Castiel.  
Ne serait-ce que pour voir s'il pouvait l'aider, s'il pouvait le protéger.  
Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

-Comment est-il mort ?  
-J'ai eu une mission a effectué...Un démon l'a tué.  
-Et ?  
-La mission a été menée à bien.

_Je me fous de cette putain de mission_, pensa Dean. _Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi._

-Cas... Tu as été blessé ?  
-Oui, mais pas de façon définitive. Mais le démon... a quand même pu réussir à tuer James... J'étais affaibli, épuisé, je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger comme j'aurai du.

Forcément, les batailles devaient mettre l'hôte en danger, et si Castiel gardait une part de sa puissance pour le protéger, il en avait moins pour assurer sa propre protection.

-Cas... Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, d'accord ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

La main de Dean se posa sur la joue de Castiel, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais ne culpabilise pas, d'accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête.  
Dean rabattit les couvertures sur eux.  
Il bougea légèrement, s'installant sur le dos.  
Castiel posa sa tête sur sa poitrine tandis que son bras gauche entourait le torse du chasseur.  
Dean caressa les cheveux de Castiel, il remarqua que l'ange calquait sa respiration sur les battements de son cœur.  
Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.  
Sans hôte, cela allait être étrange pour Castiel.  
Dean savait que James l'aidait à comprendre les humains et leurs attitudes bizarres pour un ange.  
Et maintenant, sans James…

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Pour toi ?  
-C'est silencieux, vide, froid. James était présent avec moi, et maintenant... Il n'est plus là.  
-Tu vas changer d'hôte ?

Il aurait aimé que sa voix reste neutre.  
Mais il avait fini par associer Castiel avec le visage, avec le corps de James, et, égoïstement, il ne voulait pas que ca change.  
Parce qu'il aimait les incroyables yeux bleus de James, il aimait sa tignasse ébouriffée.  
Mais par-dessus tout, il aimait Castiel, alors si l'ange changeait de vaisseau, et bien, il devrait faire avec.  
Après tout, peut être que les anges ne pouvaient pas prendre un hôte mort, peut être qu'ils avaient besoin d'être abrités par quelqu'un qui était en vie.

-Non. Je ne prendrais pas un autre vaisseau.  
-Ok...

Il était rassuré.

Le bras de Dean s'enroula autour des épaules de Castiel.

-Tu restes là ?

L'ange hocha la tête.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi.  
-Ca tombe bien parce que moi, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, sourit Dean en bâillant.

Et en quelques minutes, ils étaient endormis, l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1.

* * *

Mwais, bon... C'est court, je sais. Mais il y aura un deuxième chapitre. En attendant mieux.  
Question : j'écris une petite fic se situant dans la saison 5, et je voudrais savoir si je pouvais y glisser quelques spoilers ou si je devrais m'abstenir... Voili, voilou, dites moi tout.  
Kisu, Moon.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, et sa main attrapa son arme sous son oreiller en apercevant une forme près du lit. Près de Castiel.

-Le couteau dans ta main ne sera d'aucune utilité.

Dean jura et se redressa un peu. L'ange se tenait debout près du lit, ne lui accordant aucune attention mais observant Castiel.  
Dean l'a reconnu immédiatement, c'était Vasariah.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque en se redressant.

Les yeux de l'ange rencontrèrent les siens et Dean ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.  
Putain, ce qu'il pouvait détester les anges.

-J'étais juste venue m'assurer que Castiel allait bien.  
-Son hôte est mort, alors forcément, il ne va pas bien, grogna le chasseur.  
-Castiel savait que cela allait arriver, il n'aurait pas du se lier tant à son vaisseau.  
-Hé ! Son vaisseau avait un nom, c'était un homme, avec une vie et une famille. Pas un simple instrument.  
-Mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de...

Vasariah prit une profonde respiration et fixa Dean intensement.

-As-tu pris l'hôte en considération quand tu t'es allongé avec Castiel dans ce lit ? Quand tu lui as arraché sa pureté ? siffla-t-elle.  
-Que... Je ne...  
-Vasariah, ça suffit !

La voix de Castiel attira l'attention des deux personnes sur lui.

-Comment vas-tu mon frère ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en tournant la tête vers lui et en oubliant totalement Dean.  
-La mort de James est une blessure plus douloureuse que les autres, répondit lentement Castiel.

L'ange secoua doucement la tête.

-Le démon est mort, je m'en suis chargée personnellement. Il a regretté de s'en être pris à un ange, à mon frère.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ainsi même parmi les anges, la fraternité signifiait quelque chose.

-Castiel...

La femme regarda autour d'elle, puis, d'un geste de la main, attira une chaise près d'elle. Elle s'assit.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as révélé quelque chose à ce démon.

Castiel secoua la tête.

-Non. Rien. Je suis demeuré silencieux.

Un mauvais pressentiment se saisit de Dean.

-Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Attendez un peu. Ca veut dire quoi ?

Vasariah observa Dean avant de reporter l'attention sur son frère.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ?  
-Cela n'est pas nécessaire.

La situation commençait à agacer fortement Dean.

-Dis quoi ? Cas ?

Dean plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel.

-La mission ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévue. J'ai été capturé et...soumis à la question.  
-Tu as été torturé ?! demanda violement Dean.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que son ange avait des problèmes il était le dernier au courant ?

-Dean, j'ai plus de 2000 ans.  
-Ouais, je sais, pas besoin de me rappeler que je suis le plus jeune, tenta despèrement Dean pour se sortir d'une situation qu'il trouvait trop tendue.  
-Dean, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est ni la première fois ni la dernière fois que cela m'arrive.  
-Pas si je suis là pour l'en empêcher, dit le chasseur sans réfléchir.

Il ferrait tout ce qui était dans son pouvoir, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire si cela sauvait son ange.

-C'est très chevaleresque de ta part, Winchester mais cela t'es impossible a réalisé.

Dean serra les dents en se tournant vers Vasariah.

-Au moins j'essaye. Et cette mission, pourquoi Cas l'a fait seul ?  
-C'était une simple mission de routine, fut la seule réponse de Vasariah.  
-Je croyais que j'étais la seule mission de Castiel.

Vasariah secoua la tête.

-Quelle arrogance. Castiel n'a pas à rester tout le temps perché au-dessus de ton épaule.  
-Il devrait peut-être. Réfléchis-y. Cas y sera plus en sécurité.  
-Oh je n'en doute pas, entre toi recherché par tous les démons et ton frère qui fornique avec l'un d'entre eux, je suis sûre que Castiel serait en sûreté.

Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Dean, souriant en le voyant frissonner sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Mon frère est un ange du Seigneur, et à ce titre, il est fort et puissant. Il n'a pas besoin de ta dérisoire protection d'humain.

Dean choisit de ne pas répondre à l'ange et se tourna vers Castiel, étonné qu'il soit resté silencieux pendant leur échange d'amabilité.  
Castiel avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains, croisées sur les couvertures. Ainsi, il semblait perdu, perdu et vulnérable.

-Cas ?

Il sursauta au surnom et regarda Dean.

-Navré… Je… Je réfléchissais…  
-Tu y repensais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Vasariah.

Castiel regarda sa sœur avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux sur les couvertures.

-Les souvenirs ont été réveillés.

Dean put entendre le raclement de la chaise sur laquelle l'ange était assise puis il la vit tendre ses doigts vers le front de Castiel. Il distingua ensuite le mouvement rapide de Castiel qui se saisit du poignet de sa sœur.

-Non.  
-Castiel…  
-Non… Laisse-les. Tu sais que cela est inutile.  
-Non ce n'est pas inutile. Tu te punis en conservant ces souvenirs, tu te punis de la mort de notre frère.

Dean suivit la discussion des deux anges sans en comprendre un mot, mais se doutant bien que cela concernait une mission que Castiel avait effectué dans le passé, mission qui avait dû mal se passer. Mission dont Castiel se sentait coupable.  
Vasariah se redressa et s'éloigna du lit.

-Je dois partir.

Castiel la fixait.

-Je n'ai rien entendu… souffla-t-il.  
-J'ai demandé qu'on te laisse tranquille. Tu as besoin de temps pour te débarrasser de ces souvenirs, et des précédents.

Elle porta son regard sur Dean puis disparut.  
Dean se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant.

-Elle est pas la pire, mais elle reste une sacrée emplumée.

Dean posa sa main sur le bras de Castiel qui tourna la tête vers lui.  
Dean lui sourit et l'attira à lui, faisant en sorte que l'ange se réinstalle contre lui.  
Il caressait la peau de Castiel du bout des doigts, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Puis il ne tint plus et demanda doucement.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

Castiel se tendit légèrement dans ses bras.

-Cette mission dont tu parlais avec Vasariah, il s'est passé quoi ?  
-C'était la première fois que je m'incarnais. La première fois que j'étais sur terre dans un réceptacle. La première fois que j'ai fait face à des démons avec un corps humain...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée, désolée, désolée, c'est pas que j'avais oublié cette histoire mais en fait... c'est que je l'avais oublié !! Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa... Le reste viendra vite, promis... du moins, aussi vite que me le permet l'IUT.

* * *

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

Dean posa sa main sur le bras de Castiel qui tourna la tête vers lui.  
Dean lui sourit et l'attira à lui, faisant en sorte que l'ange se réinstalle contre lui.  
Il caressait la peau de Castiel du bout des doigts, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Puis il ne tint plus et demanda doucement.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

Castiel se tendit légèrement dans ses bras.

-Cette mission dont tu parlais avec Vasariah, il s'est passé quoi ?  
-C'était la première fois que je m'incarnais. La première fois que j'étais sur terre dans un réceptacle. La première fois que j'ai fait face à des démons avec un corps humain...

* * *

_Méhahel observa son frère, un sourire sur les lèvres de son hôte_

-Alors ?  
-C'est... étrange... répondit Castiel en montant la main de son hôte devant ses yeux. Je peux sentir son cœur battre, et le sang circuler dans ses veines. Et même... même ses souvenirs me sont accessibles.  
-Bloque ton réceptacle. Il a peut être accepté de t'accueillir mais pas de partager ses souvenirs. Et, il pourrait également avoir accès aux tiens, et cela le bouleverserait...

Castiel ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu n'as jamais laissé ton hôte... libre ?  
-En le mettant en sommeil, tu lui épargnes tes souvenirs. Les humains ne sont pas faits pour voir tout ce qu'on a vécu, encore moins par le biais de nos souvenirs.

Castiel acquiesça.

-De plus, nous sommes parfois à être abrité longtemps par le même humain, et si tu permets à un contact de s'établir, tu risques de te retrouver à ressentir... des émotions. Et tu sais à quoi cela conduit...

Castiel baissa les yeux.

-La chute... Mais... Les émotions, elles sont donc si négatives ? Les humains semblent pourtant les apprécier.  
-Mais nous ne sommes pas humains. Lorsque l'un d'entre nous est soumis aux émotions, il perd pour un temps sa condition d'ange. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour ressentir, Castiel, et tu sais ce qu'il arrive quand nous nous comportons comme des humains. Lucifer, Bélial... les exemples sont nombreux dans nos rangs.  
-Mais si nous ne sommes pas faits pour ressentir, pourquoi tant de nous ont-ils été déchus ?  
-Nous somme des créatures immortelles. Certains se sont lassés, et d'autres se lasseront encore de notre immuabilité. Peut être en ferais-je partie, ou peut être ti ? Nous ignorons les desseins que Dieu a pour nous tous, humains comme anges.

L'ange se releva.

-Tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ?

Castiel se releva.

-Bien sûr.  
-L'endroit devrait être vide de démons, néanmoins, il nous faut rester prudents. Il ne nous sera pas aisé de nous battre avec nos réceptacles.  
-Je me sens limité...  
-Et attends d'être mêlé aux humains, il faut être vigilants, et adopter quelques uns de leurs comportements et de leurs attitudes pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
-Faire humain ?  
-Exactement.

Il se tourna vers l'est.

-C'est par là.  
-Partons alors.  
-Non, Castiel, je croyais que tu voulais faire humain ?  
-Bien sur... Tu veux marcher ?  
-Qu'en dis-tu ?  
-Mais je crains que nous ne fassions de faux humains. Nous ne pouvons ressentir la fatigue...  
-Finalement, tu as trouvé quelques avantages au fait d'être un ange.

Castiel le regarda, étonné. Méhahel soupira.

-De l'humour, Castiel...  
-Tu préférerais être humain ? Ils sont si... imparfaits.  
-La perfection n'existe pas dans la Création, Castiel. Même nous, les Premiers Nés sommes imparfaits. Mais les humains ont accès à des trésors que nous ne connaîtrons jamais...

Castiel le fixa sans comprendre.

-N'existe-t-il donc rien que les hommes soient capables de faire et nous non ?  
-Les hommes sont capables d'aimer une unique personne de façon absolue et inconditionnelle.  
-N'aimons-nous pas Notre Père de cette manière ?  
-Bien sur... Mais pas l'un d'entre nous. Pas une de Ses créatures qui ne méritent pas un tel amour.  
-Je te le concède, les humains sont capables d'aimer plus que les anges. Ils possèdent également le libre-arbitre... C'est ce qui leur permet de choisir entre faire le bien et faire le mal.  
-Mais est-ce vraiment un don ?  
-N'aimerais-tu pas être mettre de tes actes ? Pouvoir décider toi-même de ce que tu vas faire, ou lieu de suivre aveuglément les ordres ?  
-Ce serait trahir Notre Père... Il a choisi de nous créé ange, ce n'est donc pas à nous de remettre Son choix en question, nous n'en avons pas le droit.  
-Certains disent qu'Il a créé les hommes parce qu'Il s'ennuyait des anges...  
-Crois-tu de cette manière ?  
-Et toi ?

Castiel leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Je crois en Notre Père.

Méhahel sourit avant de commencer à marcher dans le silence.

_

* * *

_

_Méhahel poussa les portes et entra dans le temple, Castiel à ses côtés. Ils se retournèrent brusquement en voyant apparaître une ligne de feu derrière eux, qui les empêcher de faire marche arrière._

-Qu'est-ce que... commença Castiel en s'approchant des flammes. Ce n'est pas des flammes normales.  
-En effet, petit ange.

Castiel se tourna vers le son de la voix. Méhahel était resté silencieux, fixant le nouvel arrivant.

-Méhahel, je te laisse expliquer à ton cher petit frère ce que ces flammes vous empêchent de faire.

L'ange resta silencieux, se contentant de le fixer.

-Cela suffit, Amaymon, tu es ridicule. Que crois-tu pouvoir faire ?  
-Et bien, ma première idée était de me venger, mais comme tu es venu accompagner, autant que je m'amuse un petit peu.

Amaymon s'approcha de Castiel, un sourire torve aux lèvres.

-Sais-tu qui je suis, petit ange ?

Castiel demeura silencieux, se contentant de fixer le démon et de surveiller les flammes du coin de l'œil.

-Je suis Amaymon. Prince de l'Enfer.

Le démon mina une révérence.

-Tu es un déchu.  
-Je préfère Prince de l'Enfer, si ça ne te gênes pas. Je tiens à mon titre. Dis-moi, angelot, apprécies-tu ton hôte ? C'est la première fois que tu prends un réceptacle, si j'ai tout compris. C'est toujours difficile, mais on si fait au bout d'un certain temps. Surtout que vous ne gardez que les côtés les plus agréables. Vous ne pouvez rien ressentir.

Amaymon prit le poignard à sa ceinture, les deux anges ne le quittèrent pas des yeux, et, de ce fait, ils ne virent pas les quatre démons les saisirent par les bras pour les faire mettre à genoux.  
Amaymon s'approcha, souriant, tout en jouant avec son arme. Il posa la lame sur le visage de Castiel puis la fit glisser sur la joue.

-Je suppose que Méhahel s'est mis dans l'idée de t'enseigner pas mal de choses... Laisse-moi te faire par de mes connaissances.

La lame glissa jusqu'à sa poitrine et Amaymon griffa les chairs, traçant un symbole.

-Ce couteau est spécial... Il permet de mêler le sang de l'hôte à la Grâce de l'ange. Et ça suffit pour que ce dernier ressente comme un humain.

Castiel siffla de douleur à la morsure de la lame.

-C'est pas agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça ne fait que commencer, cher petit frère.

_

* * *

_  
Et voià un autre chapitre de publier, la suite arrivera vite, en tout cas plus vite que celle-là.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, je sais je suis encore à la bourre... Mais cette fois c'est pas vraiment ma faute : mon ordi m'a laché, totalement. Alors le temps que j'en achète un autre... Enfin, ensuite ça a été les cours (deux heures de cours pour apprendre à se servir de WORD, c'est du n'importe quoi. Qui ne sait pas ouvrir un document, l'enregistrer, le mettre en page ???) et ensuite les colles...  
Mais bon, je suis là maintenant.

* * *

Le silence se fit dans la chambre. Chacun encore bouleversé par ce qui avait été dit.  
Castiel sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Hé, t'es avec moi ?

Il fixa le chasseur en inclinant la tête, se sentant quelque peu stupide d'avoir confondu passé et présent, souvenir et réalité.

-Bien sur, où veux-tu que je sois ?  
-C'est juste que... Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées.  
-Je...

Dean s'approcha un peu plus de Castiel.

-Cas… Tu m'as pas tout dit, n'est ce pas ? Tu t'es arrêté avant la fin…  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que tu saches ce qui c'est passé.

Dean passa son bras autour des épaules de Castiel.

-Tu as peur que je partes à le recherche de ce démon ?  
-Tu ne le trouverais pas.  
-Hey ! s'indigna Dean. Je suis un bon chasseur.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Dean… Mais Amaymon est mort.  
-Mort ? Pas renvoyé en Enfer ? Vraiment mort ?  
-Vasariah l'a éliminé… En tant qu'ange déchu, il a été plus facile à détruire qu'un démon.  
-Et Vasariah, elle est venue quand ? Est-ce que comme hier, elle a mis du temps avant de se pointer ou…

_Ou as-tu été torturé ?_ Mais Dean se refusait à prononcer ces mots à haute-voix. C'était inconcevable pour lui.  
Son Castiel ne devait pas être un soldat de Dieu de plus, pris dans la guerre entre anges et démons.  
Son Castiel ne devait pas être torturé pour des informations ou même pour le simple plaisir pervers des démons.  
Son Castiel devait être celui à qui il expliquait ce qu'est d'être humain.  
Son Castiel devait être celui à qui il montrait comment ressentir.  
Mais comme la réponse de Castiel tardait à venir, il comprit que l'ange avait du mettre du temps avant de retrouver son frère, avant de le sauver.  
Dean attira Castiel à lui et s'allongea sur le lit, son ange dans ses bras.

-Continue… Ou montre-moi.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean, et le fixa.

-Non… Je ne veux pas que tu vois cela… Je ne peux pas te le montrer.  
-Cas...  
-Non, Dean. C'est trop dur à revivre... Alors savoir que tu y assisteras...  
-Mais tu me connais... J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé ! A quel moment tes frères vous ont délivré, toi et Méhahel ?  
-Méhahel n'a pas pu être sauvé... Il a été tué... par ma faute.  
-Non, Cas. Je ne crois pas que tu sois responsable de sa mort.  
-C'est pourtant le cas, Dean. Il est mort car j'ai refusé d'obéir à Amamayon.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Dean dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de Castiel.

-Mes ailes. Il voulait voir mes ailes.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je suppose, que malgré ses dires, il devait regretter sa condition d'ange... Il voulait me priver de mes ailes comme il était privé des siennes. Mais j'ai refusé... Et il a tué Méhahel... Pour me punir de ne pas lui avoir obéi... Et ensuite, ensuite... Il s'est approché de moi, son arme encore tâchée du sang de mon frère.

_-Tu aurais mieux fait de m'obéir, mon très cher Castiel. Car ainsi, tu n'aurais pas eu à ressentir la culpabilité. Toi qui voulait tant savoir ce que c'était de ressentir, te voilà servit. Et crois-moi, cela ne fait que commencer. Je vais me faire une joie de te montrer les différentes sensations qu'un humain peut ressentir..._

-J'étais...

Castiel se tut, cherchant le mot le plus adapté.

-Terrifié... Terrifié par ce que je ressentais pour la première fois de mon existence, et terrifié par Amamayon. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que la puissance dégagée par la mort de Méhahel préviendrait les Légions. Il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche, par sa volonté de faire du mal, qu'il en a oublié de réfléchir.

_Le démon s'approcha, un sourire pervers ornant ces lèvres._

_-Je ne peux pas attendre davantage., maintenant, mon préféré, la douleur._

_Amamayon se pencha vers un Castiel qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait à pas contrôler son corps. D'où venaient dons les tremblements qui le saisissaient.  
__Il redressa violemment Castiel, le mettant debout sur ses jambes, et fit signe à ses démons de l'immobiliser._

_-Je me demande si tu vas crier plus qu'un humain. Enfin, je verrais bien, que le spectacle commence._

_Mais une vague de puissance déferla dans la pièce, éteignant le feu, et les deux démons qui immobilisaient Castiel disparurent en hurlant. A leur place, se tenait Vasariah qui marchait, fière, vers , le déchu._

_-Oh non, je ne crois pas Amamayon. Tu vas regretté de t'en être pris à mes frères. A tes frères.  
__-Tu parles d'une famille, ils m'ont renvoyé. Tu m'as renvoyé.  
__-Tu étais du côté de Lucifer. Comment as-tu pu sortir de la fosse ? En tant que déchu, tu devais être surveillé...  
__-Au cas où tu t'en serais pas encore rendu compte, plus personne ne surveille._

_Vasariah se redressa de toute sa taille._

_-Moi je veille !_

D_'un mouvement de la main, elle envoya Amamayon contre le mur._

_-Tu n'aurais jamais, jamais du tuer Méhahel.  
__-Oh ma chère, ma très chère sœur, dit Amamayon en se redressant, tu as donc oublié la parole du Fils : «Si quelqu'un te frappe sur la joue droite, présente-lui aussi l'autre.» Il est peut être temps pour toi de me tendre ta joue.  
__-En ce moment-même, je préfère «Œil pour œil et dent pour dent» Amamayon. Tu as tué Méhahel, tu as fait souffrir Castiel, tu vas mourir._

_Le démon observa l'ange, ne pouvant s'inquiéter d'être inquiet. Il connaissait la force de Vasariah._

_-Et que fais-tu de «Tu ne tueras point.» ?  
__-Tu as toi-même dit que personne ne nous surveiller... Personne ne peut donc m'en empêcher. Et je te le dis, tu vas mourir de ma main, ici et maintenant.  
__  
Vasariah se jeta violemment sur Amamayon, le plaquant contre le mur._

_-Je ne suis pas comme toi, tu as de la chance._

_Elle posa sa main ouverte sur le front du démon, qui se mit à hurler, avant que le corps de son hôte ne tombe sur le sol avec bruit. Vasariah se retourna et alla aux côtés de Castiel, elle posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha vers sa blessure à la poitrine.  
_  
_-Je vais soigner ça... Ca risque d'être un peu...  
__-Douloureux ? Souffla Castiel._

_Vasariah hocha la tête. Castiel posa les yeux sur le cadavre de l'hôte de son frère avant de détourner le regard.  
__  
-Juste... Empêche moi de ressentir ça !_

Dean regardait Castiel.

-Donc il ne t'a pas …  
-Torturé ? Non, pas de la façon dont tu as souffert en Enfer.

Dean se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise, comme toujours quand l'Enfer revenait sur le tapis.

-Mais j'ai pensé que pour un ange, ressentir était une grande punition. Une véritable torture.

Dean hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte de temps utilisé.

-Tu as pensé ? Tu penses plus ça, maintenant ?  
-Non... J'ai... expérimenté de nouvelles sensations. Et... Je les aime..

Castiel se pencha vers Dean et lui confia à l'oreille.

-Maintenant... Là... J'aimerai que tu me fasses ressentir... Comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Dean sourit avant de prendre possession des lèvres de son ange, bien décidé à répondre à sa requête.

* * *

Alors, FIN ? ou vous demandez le lemon ?

Moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, comme tout le monde a réclamé le lemon, le voilà ! Merci au Captain Storm et à La Lemoneuse pour leur relecture.

* * *

-Non... J'ai... expérimenté de nouvelles sensations. Et... Je les aime..

Castiel se pencha vers Dean et lui confia à l'oreille.

-Maintenant... Là... J'aimerai que tu me fasses ressentir... Comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Dean sourit avant de prendre possession des lèvres de son ange, bien décidé à répondre à sa requête.

* * *

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Castiel se pencha un peu plus en avant, s'appuyant sur Dean. Ses mains glissèrent sous le T-shirt du chasseur, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait plus que de simples caresses.  
Il en voulait plus et il le voulait maintenant.  
Ses mains glissèrent sur les flancs, passant le vêtement qu'il voyait comme un obstacle à la peau de Dean contre la sienne.  
Dean bascula Castiel sous lui, leurs lèvres toujours scellées.

-Dean !

Il releva la tête pour voir son frère, assis sur son lit.  
Sam les fixait, avec de grands yeux. Il secoua la tête.

-J'en reviens pas. T'as oublié que j'étais là !

Dean ne répondit pas, et Castiel ne bougea pas. Après tout, c'était vrai, ils avaient totalement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette chambre.

-Sammy, tu veux bien aller te prendre une autre chambre !  
-Et pourquoi moi ?  
-Parce que je peux pas me lever pour le moment... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sam poussa un soupir avant de se lever en grognant.

-Rappelle toi tout ce que je fais pour toi...  
-Mais bien sur, Sammy... Dêpeche-toi un peu !

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière un Sam bougonnant, Dean fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres de Castiel.

-On en était où ?  
-Tu voulais me faire ressentir...  
-Ah oui ! Sourit Dean avant de glisser sa main droite sous la chemise de Castiel.

Tout en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, ses doigts habiles enlever le débarasser de sa cravate, enlever les boutons de sa veste avant de la lui ôter totalement.  
Il déposa une série de baisers sur le torse de son amant, tout en étant occupé à le débarasser de la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon.  
Castiel claqua des doigts et Dean se retrouva nu.  
Le chasseur se redressa quelque peu et observa l'ange, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tricheur !  
-Dean... J'ai envie de toi.

Dean se dit qu'il ne pouvait décement pas refuser une telle invitation de la part de son ange. Il alla pour jeter la cravate à terre quand il marqua un temps d'arrêt, caressant le tissu dans sa main.

-J'ai une idée...

Castiel le regarda, tête inclinée sur le côté.

-Mais je sais pas si...

Castiel se pencha vers les lèvres de Dean, les effleurant des siennes.

-Je te fais confiance Dean.  
-C'est un peu spécial, Cas... Mais je pense que ... ça peut nous plaire... Et puis, si ça va pas, on arrête tout.  
-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Dean...

Dean se redressa et attrapa la main de Castiel entre la sienne, il fit glisser la cravate autour du poignet de l'ange.

-Je sais que... comment te faire ressentir davantage que d'habitude...

Castiel acquiesça doucement.

-Comment ?

Dean ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre l'autre main de Castiel et de l'ammener au niveau de la première. Il installa le tissu bleu sur les deux mains.

-Tu veux m'attacher les mains ?

Dean rougit et acquiesça.

-Mais c'est pas....

Il prit une grande respiration puis se lança dans son explication.

-Si tu me laisses faire, je te promets que tu vas aimer ça comme jamais.

Castiel sourit et caressa le tissu avec ses doigts, une lègére rougeur sur ses joues.

-Vas-y.

Dean se pencha vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il attrapa les poignets de Castiel entre ses mains et les rejoingnit au-dessus de la tête de l'ange, il glissa la cravate derrière les barreaux du lit et la noua.  
Ses doigts carressèrent le tissu, effleurant la peau au passage.  
Les lèvres de Dean se posèrent encore une fois sur celles de Castiel avant de glisser le long de son cou, puis de son torse. Il descendit ainsi, sans quitter son ange du regard, et déposa un baiser sur l'entrejambe tendue, plaquant les hanches sur le lit avec un sourire au mouvement réflexe de Castiel.  
Il se leva, et Castiel se redressa un peu, autant que lui permettait ses mains liées au montant du lit, pour ne pas avoir à quitter son chasseur des yeux.

-Calme, Cas... Je te ferrais pas de mal.  
-Je le sais Dean... C'est juste que c'est... inhabituel pour moi d'être dans cette position.

Et quelle position pensa Dean avec un sourire en caressant son ange du regard. Il se pencha de nouveau vers les lèvres de Castiel, comme attiré par elle, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant combien son amant été tendu. Sa bouche dévore la sienne, mêlant leurs airs comme leurs sentiments. Les mots sont superflus entre eux, avec ce baiser, ils arrivent à exprimer la palette entière des sentiments qui les concerne. Dean effleura encore une fois les lèvres de Castiel avant de reculer un peu.

-Tu te souviens... La première fois qu'on a... Enfin, tu avais sorti tes ailes.

Castiel hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où Dean voulait en venir.

-James... Il t'en avait parlé...

Le regard de Castiel se voila un instant au nom de son hôte.

-Il m'avait dit que tu aimerais... Et il ne s'était pas trompé...  
-Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant... ?

Castiel hocha la tête et s'executa, ses ailes se déployant alors de chaque côté de lui. Dean tendit alors une main hésitante vers elles. Elles étaient le symbole que Castiel était un être supérieur, un ange. Il les effleura du bout des doigts, en prenant garde à ne pas trop appuyer dessus. Il releva vivement les yeux vers Castiel en l'entendant gémir, et retira brusquement sa main.

-Désolé !  
-Continue ! Dean !

Castiel se tordait sur le lit, ses mains tirant sur l'entrave, réclamant plus de contact.

-Oh ! Dans ce cas...

Dean laissa glisser ses mains sur les plumes près de lui, une lueur amusée dans les yeux en voyant Castiel frémir de plaisir à chacune de ses carresses. Ses doigts glissèrent timidement entre les plumes, puis son toucher s'enhardit, motivé par les réactions de son ange.  
Il se redressa un peu sur les talons et fit glisser sa main tout le long des ailes, caressant le duvet, traçant des tandis que ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau découverte où sa bouche et sa langue se mêlèrent au jeu pour y dessiner des arabesques compliquées.  
La bouche descendit lentement sur le torse, s'arrêtant aux mamelons juste un instant suffisant pour faire gémir Castiel, avant de reprendre sa lente et douce descente.  
Il remonta les yeux vers Castiel, jugeant ses réactions. Elles devaient être à son goût puisqu'il continua sa douce torture. Un baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, un coup de langue le long de son aine tandis que ses doigts caressèrent le sexe de Castiel. Sa langue remonta le long du membre, arrachant des gémissements à Castiel. Puis la bouche se referma sur son sexe, et Dean fut satisfait en sentant le frisson qui parcourut tout le corps de Castiel jusqu'à la pointe de ses ailes.

-Dean ! Oh, Dean !

Castiel se tord dans les draps, tire sur la cravate, sans tout de fois y mettre la force nécessaire pour la déchirer. Ses ailes frémissèrent sur les draps, effleurant son corps et celui de Dean. L'ange sentit tout son corps se couvir de goutellettes de sueur, les sensations étaient tout bonnement extraordinaire, sentir ainsi Dean autour de lui... Dean allait le rendre fou, les mouvements de sa langue sur lui allait le rendre fou. Mais il désirait cette folie, il voulait s'y plonger avec Dean, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, unir âmes et corps de cette façon si charnelle, et si délicieuse.  
Dean redoubla d'attention en entendant Castiel gémir et en le sentant se tendre. Il releva les yeux vers son ange, ne voulant pas perdre une miette du spectacle qu'offrait inconsciemment Castiel. Les yeux verts rencontèrent deux orbes bleus volées par le désir, à demi fermées par la passion. Castiel se tendit une dernière fois, se mordant les lèvres pour tenter, sans grand succès, de retenir ses gémissements, avant d'exploser dans la bouche de Dean, le laissant pantelant et les ailes tremblantes.  
Et tandis qu'un dernier frisson parcouraient encore ses ailes, Castiel les replia sur Dean. Et, par une pression contre le dos du chasseur, le força à s'approcher de lui. Suffisament près pour qu'il puisse lui chuchoter tout doucement à l'oreille.

-Prends-moi.

Dean jugea alors qu'il n'était plus mettre de lui. Qui pourrait l'être quand un ange sussurrait cela à son oreille ? Personne, selon le chasseur, et certainement pas lui.  
Il se saisit alors de la nuque de Castiel en grognant et l'attira brusquement à lui pour l'embrasser, dans un baiser où il dévora ses lèvres, où il envahit sa bouche. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans son cou, où parmi une trainée de baisers plus ou moins accompagnés de dents, il s'appliqua à ne pas quitter la peau, dans l'espoir de le marquer comme sien. Castiel rejetta la tête en arrière en gémissant, découvrant plus de peau et accentuant le contact. Quand Dean se sépara de son ange, c'est en souriant de la marque que son amant arborera pendant plusieurs jours.

-Et je t'interdis de la faire disparaître, grogna-t-il en retourna carresser les ailes.

Castiel secoua la tête, haletant.

-Je comptais pas le faire... Je suis à toi. Tout à toi. Mais Dean, s'il te plaît, fais-le... Fais-le... Mmmhhh...

Dean se délecta d'entendre ses gémissements et de le voir s'agiter sur les draps, alors qu'il le caressait, avant de commencer à le préparer.  
Dean posa sa bouche à la base d'une plume de Castiel et referma doucement ses dents dessus, la pincant doucement, la tirant avec précaution, tandis que ses doigts s'affairent à préparer son amant.  
Sa distraction sembla porter ses fruits puisque Castiel se mit à s'agiter sur les draps en gémissant, et ne porta pas attention à la douleur qu'aurait pu engendrer l'action de Dean.

-_Kh'ntrem Dean, Kh'ntrem. _(S'il te plaît Dean, s'il te plaît.)

Dean leva les yeux vers Castiel, ne reconnaissant pas la langue rocailleuse qui sortait de ses lèvres. Mais, lorsqu'il vit l'éclat dans ses yeux, il comprit ce que l'ange attendait. Dean retira ses doigts et caressant les plumes de Castiel, entra doucement en lui. L'ange se tendit, ses ailes frissonnèrent, et il chercha la bouche de Dean.  
Dean débuta de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Castiel ouvrit ses ailes, et attira violement Dean contre lui.

-Doucement bébé, tu vas me casser le dos si tu continues...  
-_Nérél. Ays ellal été lav_. (Pardon. C'est tellement bon.)

La prise des ailes sur le dos de Dean diminua quelque peu, permettant au chasseur de trouver une meilleure position. Castiel se tendit encore une fois dans ses bras, ses mains agrippant le tissu qui le maintenait prisonnier tandis qu'il laissait échapper des gémissements.

-_Ayo ! Ayo ! Dean ! _(Oui ! Oui ! Dean! )

Leurs respirations devenaient plus saccadées, leurs mouvements plus irréguliers. Les corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements. Un frisson plus violent que les autres parcourut Castiel, faisant vibrer ses ailes.

-_Dean_ _! Es zamanél... _(Dean ! Je viens...)

La voix rauque de Castiel envoyé des frissons dans tout le corps de Dean. Il se sentait partir. Voir son ange si près de la jouissance l'exiter au plus haut point. Il se pencha vers les lèvres de Castiel et l'embrassa, tandis qu'il accélérait ses coups de reins. Dean grogna, et repris avec autorité la bouche de Castiel dans un baiser où il dévora ses lèvres, où il envahit sa bouche. Le chasseur se tendit brusquement.

-Oh ! Cas !

La jouissance les prit violement et de façon presque simultanée, les laissant haletants l'un contre l'autre.

-_Es sirél dou, im sér, és sirél dou_, murmura Castiel en frottant sa joue contre le visage de Dean. (Je t'aime, mon amour, je t'aime.)

Le chasseur tendit la main et dénoua la cravate qui tomba au sol. Castiel se saisit de cette main et la garda dans la sienne. Dean se laissa glisser à côté de Castiel et l'attira contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son ange avant de lui murmurer doucement.

-Je t'aime...

Un sourire serein naquit alors sur les lèvres de Castiel tandis que Dean posait sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant. Castiel observa Dean fermer doucement les yeux.

_-Koustqnél, im géghécik mardasér_, murmura Castiel à l'oreille de Dean en caressant ses cheveux ébouriffés. (Dors, mon bel humain.)

* * *

Bon là je pense que personne ne verrait d'inconvénient au mot FIN, non ?

Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et pour toutes vos reveiws, Moon.


End file.
